


Bringer of Jollity

by LadyGreystroke



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Kingdom arc, F/M, Tommy as White Ranger, otp, using English dub names so fucking fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreystroke/pseuds/LadyGreystroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shade of jade and a shade of white twisted together to save those they hold dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringer of Jollity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing it, the geekiest of all crossovers. Unleash your inner 90's kid and enjoy.

How embarrassing it was going to be when Lita Kino arrived at her first day at Angel Grove High late, in her old school uniform, and doused with sweat.

It would be a miracle if she made it into school just as the morning bell rang. For now her sole focus was finding the school building in this unfamiliar town. Lita’s brunette ponytail fluttered behind her as she ran, glancing at street signs and turning whenever she read anything which she vaguely recalled reading in the directions which now hung miserably on her fridge.

Her stomach ached terribly. She even had a lunch prepared the night before that she had abandoned in the name of punctuality. Ignoring the cramps and twists of her midsection, Lita continued her race against the ten minutes she had before school started. She made a sharp right turn at a corner. It was only mere seconds before she collided with a wall that she processed the fact that she had turned not on the street leading to the school building but into a back alley, cutting off her progress with a barrier of wood and wasting precious time.

 _Shit._ The school was just barely visible over the wall. Would she be in very much trouble if she scaled it, or maybe broke through it? Not that anyone would see. It shouldn’t be a big deal. She was alone.

Except for the fact that she wasn’t. Sensing someone behind her, she nearly fell backwards to the pavement when she was met with a mob of grey-skinned, humanoid monstrosities, their faces warped and slightly reptilian. From their throats they seemed to hoot and whisper, dancing about in a provocative manner. From their smell and demeanor it was more than evident to Lita what their purpose was, and it was to harm her.

Deciding that being dead was worse than being late, Lita prepared to defend herself. She was immediately met with an attack from one of the creatures, a tackling lunge which she countered with a swift kick in the stomach. She managed to stun her assailant long enough to give him a powerful jab to the chest, sending it to the ground.

Still more approached her until she was entirely surrounded. The alley became cramped, overflowing with the enemies who seemed to appear out of nowhere. What was she to do?

Habit took over just before she was struck with panic. From her left sock she pulled a familiar device, holding it above her as she had many times before.

_Jupiter Power, Make Up!_

A flash of emerald light covered her body as her beige outfit was transformed into a brilliant Sailor Soldier uniform. Tall and proud, Sailor Jupiter had taken over where Lita Kino once stood. Repelled by the power emanating from her, the creatures plowed forward in a wave.

Jupiter’s entire body trembled with electricity. As the monsters began to strike and tug at her, she gave a mighty swing of her leg, knocking over a slew of the grey men. From her golden tiara rose a lightning rod, crackling with energy, summoning a shock of static that pulsed from her fingertips outward to all who stood in her way. Still more of them fell.

And yet, more of them encircled her. From where did these creatures emerge? Before she could prepare for another powerful attack, Jupiter was pulled to the ground, contorting under the weight of the enemies. She was slowly being suffocated. Shutting her eyes, she began to hope silently for a miracle.

A flash of light and the lifting of the massive weight upon her seemed to provide what she had prayed for. Soon, she was back on her feet, and before she could realize what she was doing she was back-to-back with an armored figure, clad in white, his face concealed by a mask.

  


Tommy had a lot of questions. What were the Putties doing here, in such a mob? Who was this warrior dressed in brilliant green, hitting him with a pleasant twinge of nostalgia? Why was she fighting them alone? Why was her skirt so short?

He landed a powerful punch on the jaw of a Putty, blowing it backwards. In its incapacitated descent the creature pulled four or five tangled comrades down with it, and they writhed helplessly on the concrete. The sea of enemies was finally being tamed by their cooperative efforts.

“Watch out behind you!” came a voice from behind him. He turned suddenly, only to see Sailor Jupiter propel herself into a Putty that grew dangerously close to taking him down. Tackling the monster, she swung her knee into its torso, defeating the last of the assailants. The two strangers stood for a moment or two in silence, still alert in case another wave approached. But the assault was over, and after awhile they turned slowly to look each other over.

“Thank you,” Lita said between breaths. His masked face was a source of slight bemusement for her; it was difficult to properly express gratitude when she couldn’t even see his eyes.

“It’s nothing,” Tommy responded. Unintentionally he might have came off as cold or dismissive, but his mind was simply elsewhere, churning with confusion and uncertainty. Stealing the occasional glance at the warrior beside him, he paused to listen to a distant sound. The morning bell had rang. Cursing under his breath, Tommy rushed out of the alley without another word, leaving Sailor Jupiter behind. She wore a perplexed expression until she, too, heard the ringing of the bell that signalled her tardiness. Reverting to her civilian attire in a flash, Lita sauntered along the street on her way to school. What was the point of rushing if she was already late?

 

 


End file.
